Love is Life
by The Dragon Kasia
Summary: 2ND CHAPTER UP! Beka Rosto. What happens after Beka's first day as a Dog when Rosto pays a visit and decides to cash in on his favor. Rated T for safety. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Kasia. This is a one-shot, or maybe two-shot, I haven't decided yet, about Beka and Rosto. Read, enjoy, and tell me if I should write a second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beka, Rosto, or the realm of Tortall, no matter how much I want to. It all belongs to Tamora, except for the story line.**

**Love is Life**

Thursday, April 1, 247

Written Before Watch

I woke this morning to the sound of pigeons. Opening my eyes, I realized that Pounce had opened my shutters once again.

"Pounce!" I exclaimed, picking the cat up off my bed so that I could glare at him at eye level. "I told you not to open the shutters again! Do you want to get us killed?"

_No mere mortal could hurt me_, the cat meowed indignantly. _Now let me down._

I glared at him as I stood up, sitting him on the floor. "They could still hurt _me_," I snapped. Then I went over to the pigeons, feeding them the corn I always kept in my room. I listened to the voices of their passengers, though few of these pigeons carried ghosts.

Every day I listened to the ghosts, praying that nothing as horrible as the Shadow Snake or Crookshank's diggers would happen. The only ghosts these birds carried were the ghosts of murders that you would expect to find in a city as big as Corus. Terrible, but unavoidable.

As the pigeons ate I looked out the window, watching the rain that had fell consistently over the city since the beginning of this week. I can't wait until the rain stops and it's warm enough for our morning breakfast group to go out in the gardens. The rain also makes for a very uncomfortable Watch.

When the pigeons left I closed the shutters, locking them with a glare at my cat, who, of course, ignored me and continued washing his paw.

I had just dressed when someone knocked on my door. I smiled, recognizing Rosto's knock. "Come in," I called and Rosto opened the door, leaving it open so the others could enter. I smiled, thinking it funny how I had come to recognize each of my friend's knocks and could tell whom it was before they entered.

"Hey," he said, coming over to me. "Visitors?"

Looking around, I saw the bird feathers, a gift from the pigeons' recent visit. "Pounce opened the shutters again," I exclaimed. "That cat is going to get me killed one day."

"You're safe here," Rosto pointed out.

"Rosto, I'm a Dog living in the Court of the Rogue."

"At the Rogue's insistence. They dare not hurt you, even the lowest thug values their life."

I didn't argue, knowing it was pointless. We had had a very heated argument months ago when Rosto had first moved the Court of the Rogue. He had won, after pointing out that I didn't want to move in the first place. He had been right of course. I loved living with Rosto, Aniki, Kora, and usually Ersken, who had been living here with Kora more and more and seldom stayed at his own home.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice called from the doorway, and Rosto and I turned to see Aniki standing there, a basket on her arm, her cat Laddybuck beside her. "Not having a love fight are we?" she asked, an impish grin on her face.

"Aniki!"

The Scanran ignored me, turning her attentions to setting out her breakfast. I went over to help her, poking her in the side as I did.

Kora and Ersken came in next, Kora's own cat, racing into the room to play with Laddybuck.

"Can you believe it Beka?" Ersken asked me excitedly. "Our first day as a Dog. Can you believe we're partners now?"

Deciding to tease him, I put a disappointed upset expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" Ersken asked hurriedly, clearly confused. Aniki quickly hid a smile, realizing what I was up too.

"I was just hoping…" I began, letting my voice trail off.

"Hoping what?" Ersken, puzzled. Rosto realized what I was doing as well, and turned his head towards me, hiding the smirk on his face from Ersken.

"I was just hoping for Clarke for a partner." Kora laughed silently from behind Ersken as his confusion turned to shock and he stared at me in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding."

With that I burst out laughing, Rosto and Aniki giving in and laughing as well. Realizing what was going on, Ersken laughed as well, causing Pounce, who had been sitting in his lap at the time, to run over to the bed, meowing about how insane people had no right being near a cat.

When we had finally calmed down, Ersken watched me apprehensively. "You were joking, right?"

"Of course I was joking. But I will miss working with Goodwin and Tunstall."

"Hey, I'm miss working with my Dogs too," Ersken said, pulling me into a hug. "But it's not like we'll never see them."

"I know," I reply, returning the hug.

"Hey!" Kora exclaimed in false indignation. "Paws off my man, Dog."

I laugh, hugging Ersken a moment longer before pulling away.

We ate breakfast slowly, relishing the peacefulness and tranquility of the morning, the rain pounding down on the roof above.

Eventually Rosto stood up from where he was lounging against the wall. "Duty calls," he said. "Don't worry Beka, it's nothing illegal," he elaborated when he saw the look on my face. With that he left the room, going down the stairs.

I snorted. "Nothing illegal."

"Actually, it isn't," Kora said. "He has to replace Damien, chief of the Flash District."

"Why?" Ersken asked, curious.

"Dawull. Apparently Damien sent one of his rushers out to kill him. Dawull caught him, and found out whom he was alleged to. Last night at the Court Dawull came in and attacked Damien. Damien lost, so now Rosto has to find someone to replace him."

"Not that Rosto doesn't have enough people who want to be chief," Aniki said when Kora paused. "Plenty of people came up to him that night wanting the job. But he needs to find someone who is completely loyal to him and that the rushers will accept as chief."

"I wonder if the Dogs know of this yet," I said. "They'll need to know, especially the ones who get the Happy Bags from him."

"We can tell them tonight," Ersken said. "But now I have to go. My mother decided she wants me to go home before Watch. Said she doesn't see me enough."

"Hey, don't blame me," Kora said, smiling. "It's not my fault you love me too much."

"Yes it is," he replied, kissing her before getting up. "See you at the kennel Beka," he said as he went out the door.

"You think they do this on purpose?" Aniki asked as we cleaned up.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Leave first so that the three of us are stuck cleaning," Aniki explained.

"No, Rosto and Ersken helped yesterday."

"So what are you two doing today?" Kora asked as we finished.

"Market," I said. "Lorine's birthday is coming up and I need to get her something."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

"I think I'll join you as well. I need to pick up a few things at the market," Aniki said, picking up Laddybuck.

"Come on, Pounce," I called as we went through the door. The cat jumped up on my shoulder as I locked the door and we went downstairs.

"Pounce, why don't you walk?" I asked my cat as we stepped out on the street. He refused, not wanting to get his paws wet.

"What did you expect, Beka?" Kora asked, pointing to the cats on her and Aniki's shoulders. "All cats are like that. Even supernatural ones."

"I had to try," I replied.

We walked through the market, looking at the items, talking casually. Finally I found a lovely sapphire necklace I though Loraine would love.

"Come on," Aniki called as I paid for the necklace. "I'm hungry."

We decided on a small diner called Hidden Moon.

"Here's a question, Beka," Kora began as we were waiting for our orders.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, put on guard by the mischievous tone in her voice.

"When are you going to finally admit that you like Rosto?"

"I don't like him," I reply, forcing a neutral expression.

"Don't feed me that load of nonsense," Kora smirked. "At least Rosto admits his feelings."

"I don't-"

"You wouldn't date him even if you did like him, would you?" Aniki asked, cutting off my reply.

"Well, no," I said, staring intently at my plate, which had just arrived.

"Why? Is it because you are a dog?"

I paused, wondering if I should take the excuse that was just sitting there, waiting for me to grab onto. "Yea."

"Beka, don't lie to us," Kora injected.

"You're a walking lie detector, you know that?" I told her. "Ever think of becoming a Dog?"

"No, too many restrictions," she replied. "Now what's the real reason?"

"He's the Rogue, I'm a Dog," I answered. "And besides, I don't like him to begin with."

Glancing over at Aniki, I looked away quickly from her piercing gaze. Finally she spoke. "You don't trust rushers," she said simply.

"I trust you two," I objected.

"Yes, but that's different. You're not dating us, we're friends. You're afraid you'll get hurt like your mom was."

"Ah," Kora added. "The rusher that left your mom."

I took a bite of my chicken, choosing not to say anything.

"You know that's not far of you to base your opinions of rushers off of one guy," Kora said. "It would be like the citizens not trusting Dogs just because one of them turned bad."

"That's different," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There's plenty of rushers like the one my mom was with, but there's only a few Dogs who have turned dirty."

"True, but that doesn't mean there can't be a few noble rushers. Rosto is one of them."

"He's the Rogue, not just some random rusher."

"True, but he'd never hurt someone he cared about. Like me, Aniki, Ersken… you."

"Why are we even having this conversation? I already told you, multiple times, that I only like Rosto as a friend."

"Fine, fine," Aniki said. "We give up. For now," she added, turning her attention to her food.

Written The Next Day

As I continue writing about my first official day as a Dog, I wonder how things happened so fast, and a little on why I didn't let them happen sooner. Writing this down now, I believe that maybe it would be best to write the tale down as if the events are only now unfolding before my eyes.

I don't know what I had expected my first day as a Dog. My new partner is Ersken, though I regret no longer being able to work with Goodwin and Tunstall. But I'm still patrolling the Lower City, so I'll be able to see them at Montel and Pullet. Ersken and I informed our fellow Dogs about the now deceased Damien and Dawull, and I was surprised that they didn't already know.

All Ersken and I did was break up a few fights and stop a couple amateur pickpockets. With Rosto as Rogue, things have quieted down. Of course, that doesn't mean he hasn't been keeping his Court busy, because I know he has.

After our shift, Ersken and I continued home. It's still a little weird living in the home of the Court of the Rogue, but it works in its odd way. The Court has even gotten used to having a pair of Dogs among them, and as long as they don't break the law around us, it works out well.

I don't see Rosto as Ersken and I part ways, him going to the room he shares with Kora, who's very likely waiting for him, Pounce and I heading up the stairs to my room. It's amazing that even though Kora and Ersken are on the opposite sides of the law, they've been together almost a year.

I enter my room, shutting the door behind Pounce.

"Don't even think about opening the shutters," I reprimand the cat as I take off my boots, belt, and baton. Pounce just looks up at me with that innocent cat smile of his, as if he hadn't even been thinking of such a thing.

I undid my hair, carefully brushing it out when I hear a knock on my door. When I open the door, I see Rosto leaning against my doorframe, dressed in a pair of loose tan breeches and a dark blue silk shirt.

"Oh, it's you," I say, standing aside to allow him in. before I can shut the door, however, Pounce runs out, heading quickly down the stairs. Watching him go, I shake my head. "Wonder what he's up to?" I mutter as I shut the door.

"So how did my Terrier's first day as a Dog go?" Rosto inquired from his seat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm not your anything," I snarl as the young Rogue, painfully aware of how handsome he was. And also painfully aware that he was a rusher and of the fact that I had vowed never to let anyone treat me the way that bastard had my mother.

"Ouch, you have a sharp tongue on you, gixie," Rosto said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"It was very boring," I reply. "Even though I'm in a different area now without Tunstall and Goodwin, I can't seem to find anybody worth bringing in."

"Good," Rosto replied. "That means I'm doing my job.

I glare at him suspiciously. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that I ordered them not to cause trouble around a Dog, no matter what the profit."

I snort. "Dogs are still arresting your thieves, just not as many of them. What I want to know is why _I _in particular can't seem to find anyone to bring in."

"Um, I don't know," Rosto said, shrugging. "I guess because you're the Terrier and any thief with brains stays far far away from you."

I pause, not quite believing his explanation, but deciding to drop it in favor of getting him to leave sooner so that I can go to sleep. "Why are you here so late?"

"I came to talk to you, of course. Why else would I be here?"

"About what?"

"Remember that favor you owe me from last year?"

I pause, searching my memories. Finally I remembered what he was talking about. "Anything except murder," I remind him.

"Yea, I remember. So my question is, would it kill you to give me a chance?"

I froze. That was entirely **not** what I expected. Closing my eyes, I quickly tried to think of a way, anyway, out of this, stifling the part of me who was crying out for me to give him a chance. "Rosto…"

"Beka, it's just dinner," he said, standing up and walking over to me.

"But Aniki would-"

"You know Aniki and I have been separated for months. That's no excuse."

"Rosto, please…" I begin, turning away so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"Look, Beka, you have to know I would never hurt you," he began, turning me to face him. When I didn't answer, he continued. "You know, you're not being fair, not giving me a chance because of what that rusher did to your mother."

"That's not it!" I protest vainly. "It's just that I'm a Dog and you're-"

"The Rogue. So? What about Kora and Ersken?"

"But Kora's not The Rogue."

"Your point?"

"It's different for them, Rosto."

"No, it's not. Beka, please?"

I sigh, struggling to sort through my emotions. The problem was, I _did_ want to go out with Rosto, even if my mind screamed to me that I was only going to get hurt. And I did owe him a favor…

"Yes."

His eyes lit up, a smile breaking across his face, amazing me at the impact one little word could have.

"Do you mean it? Or are you just saying yes because you owe me?" he asks, frowning.

"I mean it, Rosto," I said, smiling. "But it still counts as your favor."

He smiled again, then leaned down to kiss me.

I never thought that a mere kiss could be so special. None of the kissed I'd shared before had ever made me feel like this. My body was alive, my nerves tingling from head to toe. My senses were on fire. I could feel his lips, smell his unique scent, the way he tasted, hear his breathing, and see the way his blonde hair hung down to surround us.

He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on mine. "You know I would never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I reply, leaning forward to kiss him again.

**AN 1:**** Review, and tell me if there should be a second chapter for this story!**

**AN 2:**** Oh, and to anyone who is reading Live and Live, or Opposites Attract. I am really sorry! I am working on the next chapters, but… well… I've been distracted.**

**Later ppl,**

**The Dragon Kasia**


	2. Chapter 2

This is for all my reviewers who wanted a second chapter, and there were quite a few, amazingly enough. Extremely sorry for how long it took for me to get this out.

**Enjoy**

Friday, April 2, 247

Written Before Watch

This morning I woke up to Pounce sinking his claws into my hand. Yelping, I jumped up, instantly awake.

"Pounce!" I exclaim, furious. "What did you do that for?"

_You've slept long enough_, he said mildly. _Soon someone from your little breakfast group will be here. I suggest you get dressed._

Grumbling at my aggravating cat, I got up. I had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. I smiled. It was Rosto.

"Hi," I say, opening the door for him.

He smiles, coming in. I leave the door partly open so that the others can come in when they arrive. Going over to the window, I open up the shutters so that I can feed the pigeons. As I distribute the bread along the windowsill the birds flock in.

Rosto comes up from behind me, encircling his arms around my waist. As I listen to the pigeons, I lean back into his embrace, unable to resist. "Anything?" he asks after a few moments, his lips at my ear.

"No, thankfully," I reply as the pigeons finish off the last crumbs of bread. "So where are we going today?"

"You'll see," he responds. "I'll have you back here in time to get ready for Watch."

"Don't forget the hour of practice before that," I add, turning to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I didn't," he answers, kissing me on the lips.

"Ersken will be here-" Kora says, entering my room, breaking off when she sees the two of us kissing. "-In a minute."

We break apart, and as I head over to start laying things out for breakfast, Kora squeals, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. "Finally! I'm so happy!"

"Happy about what?" Aniki asks as she comes into the room, Ersken at her heels. "Tell me. Was it what you squealed about? I could hear you from my room."

"And as I was coming up the stairs," Ersken mutters, sitting down.

"It's Beka and Rosto!" Kora cheers, sitting down beside Ersken.

"What about…" she trails off, comprehension dawning. "Yay!" she exclaims, tackling us both with a hug.

"Aniki, let me go!" I cry. "You're going to break my ribs before practice today."

"Oh, sorry," she says, not sounding the least bit sorry as she sits down beside Kora.

"Did I miss something?" Ersken asks as I sit down beside him, Rosto sitting on my other side. Aniki and Kora start laughing, and I just shake my head at my friends' antics.

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, he turned to Rosto. "So, did you find anyone to replace Damien yet?"

"Yea-" he begins, only to be cut off by Aniki.

"No, no! Let me tell them!" she exclaims. "Dante, Rosto's cousin, just came here from Scanra yesterday! Perfect timing!"

"Your cousin?" I ask, looking over at him. "Is everyone in your family on the opposite side of the law?"

"No," Rosto answers, a mischievous grin on his face. "My mother is horrified that, as she says it, her only son has taken to disregarding the law and I'm going to cause her to take a premature visit to the Black God's realm."

I laugh. "What? No siblings?"

"No. Plenty of cousins though. I think I can trust Dante. I'm hoping his loyalty to me will overcome his desire for power. I really don't want to explain to my mother that I had to get rid of Dante."

"You wouldn't actually kill your own cousin, would you?" Ersken asks.

"Not unless I'm forced to."

"Wait until you meet Dante, Beka," Aniki said, a smile on her face. "He's as good looking as Rosto!"

"I resent that!" Rosto said, sending her a mock glare. "There's really no comparison. Dante's an old man compared to me."

"Says the guy with the white hair," I say, finishing my roll.

"It's blonde!" he cries. "How many times-"

"Anyway," Aniki begins, interrupting Rosto, "I'm hoping we can get back together. And Rosto, he's about the same age you are."

"As much as I'd love to see you guys argue about this for hours," Ersken begins, standing up. "I really have to get going."

"I'll come with you," Kora says, standing up as well. "Bye!" she calls, following Ersken out the door.

"You know, I have to go too," Aniki adds, getting to her feet. "I have some shopping to do. And then maybe I'll go find Dante."

"Do you think Kora and Aniki wanted to leave us alone," I ask Rosto after she left. "Or they just didn't want to help clean up?"

"Both."

I laughed. "So Aniki likes your cousin?"

Rosto snorted. "Yeah, she likes that old man better than me."

"Hmm… I might like him better than you too. Maybe I should go with Aniki to meet Dante."

His face paled. More than anything that showed me how serious he wanted us to be. Then he saw that I was trying not to smile and laughed, grabbing me and pulling me against him. "I don't think so," he whispered, lips lightly brushing my ear. "You still owe me that favor."

I pretended to sigh. "If you insist…"

"I do. Now, I have to take care of something real quick, and then we can leave. After all, I have to get you back here in time for you to change for Dog duty. And practice," he added, before letting me go and heading for the door. "Oh, and leave those clothes on. They're good for what I have planned," he continued, shutting the door behind him.

Smiling, I turned back to the window, reaching up to shut the shutters. Across the street was the future Court of the Rogue. I remember Rosto trying to buy this place from my landlady, but was talked into buying the two buildings across the street for his court instead. She had, however, agreed to let this become his temporary Court until the work on his actual one was finished.

He had named it The Dancin' Dove, after a mot he was with at the time he had bought it.

Pounce jumped up on the windowsill, following my gaze. _I wonder if he'll rename it now that he's finally got you._

"He does not HAVE me!" I snapped. "I am not a possession."

_I know that, and he knows that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have you, if only temporary. You've had him ever since he met you._

"I have not! He's been with plenty of other mots since he met me."

_Only a few, and only because you wouldn't give him a chance._

"Whose side are you on, anyways?"

_No ones._

I ignore him, going over and getting my brush to brush out my hair, which is still long, my one vanity. Setting down the brush, I turn to Pounce. "You coming with us?"

In reply, he jumped up on my bed, curling up. _you don't need a baby-sitter._

Laughing, I left, shutting the door behind me.

Rosto was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "I hope you have something to tie your hair back with."

"I do, why?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

"Why did you insist that we leave so early? Lunch is hours away."

"I have something else planned for us," he replied secretively. "What that is, is a surprise, Terrier."

I cuffed him on the shoulder. "Fine then. Let's go."

Grabbing my hand, he led me out the doors. "Don't worry, we'll come back here so you can change before we go to lunch," he said as he let me into The Dancin' Dove.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we passed workers who bowed their heads at Rosto.

He said nothing, just led me out the back of the tavern, to the stables in the back.

Inside two beautiful horses were waiting for us in the stable aisle, held by a tall young man.

I couldn't help it, I gasped. The horses were gorgeous, a petite palomino mare and a tall black Arabian stallion. "They aren't stolen, are they?"

Rosto laughed. "No, they are a present from my mother. My cousin brought them with him," he said, nodding in the young man's direction.

"Nice to meet you," I said, studying the young man for the first time. He had shoulder length black hair and pale blue eyes, almost the exact opposite of Rosto. Except that everything about his facial features matched Rosto's.

"You too," Dante replied. "The horses are my aunt's idea of a subtle way of hinting at Rosto to get married and turn respectable."

I laughed. "Like that would ever happen."

"Exactly," Rosto said. "And that's what I'm going to be saying in my next letter to her. Beka, can you ride?"

"Of course. You don't live with My Lord Provost and his Lady without learning how to ride."

"Well then, let's go riding," he said, talking the mare's reins and flipping them over the mare's head.

Ignoring his offer to help me mount, I took the mare's reins from him and mounted. The saddle and bridle matched the stallion's, black with silver fittings.

Mounting the stallion, Rosto turned to me. "Ready?"

"Where are we riding to?" I asked.

"Out of the city," he replied, urging the stallion out of the stable doors. Sighing, I followed.

We traveled through the city streets quickly, and soon were beyond the city gates.

The mare pranced beneath me, eager for a run. I kept a firm hand on the reins, for this busy road was definitely not the best place for her to release hr pent-up energy.

When Rosto turned his horse down a seldom-used road, I inquired, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied once again, reaching across the small distance between us to grab my hand. "Race you."

Pulling my hand from his, I replied, "Think you can beat me?" Then I released the reins, finally allowing her to run. She surged forward, her speed taking me by surprise. This little filly was fast!

So was Rosto's stallion, however, and he managed to keep up with me. "Go down that road to the right," he shouted, and, looking up, I saw the small road he was talking about a short distance away.

Turning her down the road gave my mare a small lead, which she kept until Rosto slowed down his stallion beside a large tree. Realizing he had stopped, I slowed, turning my mare around to go back.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, dismounting and walking beside him as he walked along the road, his stallion's reins in hand.

"This is why," he answered, pointing to a small path between the trees. "This is where we're going."

"A deer path?" I ask skeptically.

"Not a deer path, my dear Beka. Where it leads. Though the branches are too low for riding," he said as he led his stallion down the path.

Wondering where he was leading me, I followed. The path was low, and my mare had to duck her head a few times to get through.

The path ended in a small clearing that was cut in half by a small stream.

"And this is as far as the horses can go," Rosto said as he walked beside me.

"Why? The deer path continues over there," I replied, pointing across the clearing.

"But that's not where we're going," he answered, undoing the girth on his stallion's saddle. "Do you know how to take off the saddle?"

"Yeah, My Lord Provost taught me how to take care of horses. It caused him to be kicked out of my Lady's chamber for a month," I responded, starting to unsaddle the mare.

"Your Lady sounds like quite the character," Rosto said, laughing.

"Oh, she is very much the proper Lady, and still is waiting for me to quit the Dogs and take up a proper lady's position."

"She doesn't know you very well, does she?" he asked as we tied our horses' reins to low-hanging branches. Wrapping an arm around me, he started walking upstream.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, stopping and turning to face me. "I'm not going to tell," he whispered, his lips so close to mind I could feel them move as he spoke. Then he kissed me, intertwining one hand in my hair.

My senses flared, reminding me of last night. He smiled, breaking the kiss. Holding me tightly against him, we continued on. For some reason I didn't mind him holding me so close, something I had never allowed the few coves I had been with to do for long. I had always felt restricted, but with Rosto it made me feel safe… right.

"Why did you go exploring a deer path, anyway?" I inquired.

"Escape routes. Deer paths go unnoticed, so they make perfect hideaways. I explored small hidden trails like that one when I first arrived in Corus."

"Smart, especially considering the task you came here to do."

"And succeeded, of course," he added smugly, fingering his scar.

"I still can't believe you didn't have that healed. It's not a trophy."

"Sure it is, in its own way. Besides, doesn't it make me look dashing?"

"Sure," I reply, snorting. "Just dashing."

"Of course it does," he responded, kissing my neck. "We're almost there." The stream turned, and, following it, we arrived at a small lake. It was beautiful with a small beach at the opposite end. A small family of ducks crossing the lake completed the picture.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly.

"It is," Rosto agreed. "I come here once in a while to get away from it all. It's a great place to think."

Leading me across the small field to the lake, he sat down at the water's edge, pulling me down with him. "I wanted to show this place to you."

"I'm glad you did," I said, leaning against him. We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke. "You said those horses were a present from your mother. How did she get them?"

"My mother is the current wife of Lord Zankou of Scanra. She has all the money she wants.

I stared at him in shock. "You're a Lord?"

He snorted. "No, my father died when I was little, and a few years later my mother married Zankou. I don't blame her for what she did, considering she only did it so that two of us could escape the life of poverty we led. She doesn't understand why I turned my back on the life Zankou offered."

"And why did you?"

"The same reason you turned away from the life the Lord Provost's Lady wanted for you. It wasn't meant for me. To have to spend the rest of my life sucking up to the King of Scanra. Especially when all he does is cause people to sink further and further into the depths of poverty."

"You could join the Dogs," I said slyly. "Turn respectable and help people that way."

He grimaced. "No way. The wages Dogs get for risking their lives… no way." He paused a moment before he asked, "Did you like that mare?"

"Of course! She's quite the runner. What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one. I named the stallion Darres. I thought maybe you could name the mare yourself, because I want you to have her."

I stared up at him in shock. "Rosto, she's a wonderful mare, but I can't afford a horse."

"You won't have to worry about that because I'll take care of her."

"Rosto, I can't-"

"Of course you can, if you'll allow yourself to. So what are you going to name her?"

"Bella," I replied after thinking for a moment. "But I'll only accept her if the two of us go for rides often."

"I think I can arrange that," he said, grinning. "After all, there's no point in having a horse if you never ride her, right?" he added, standing up.

"Right," I agreed, following his example and standing up as well. "Let's go for a walk around the lake."

"Sure, we have time until lunch," We started walking around the lake, heading for the small beach. The calm and serenity was nice, something you'd be hard-pressed to find in the city. A place like this, untouched by human hands, was a marvel to someone like me who had seldom left the city gates.

We soon reached the beach, and Rosto turned to me, asking mischievously, "Want to go for a swim?"

"After you," I replied, pushing him into the water. As he pushed his now soaking hair out of his eyes, sputtering with indignation, I laughed, clutching my sides.

"Come here," he growled, standing up.

"Oh no you don't," I answer, running away, Rosto chasing after me. He quickly caught me, arms encircling my waist. Dragging me back to the water, he threw me in, laughing as I pushed my long hair back away from my face.

"You little-" I began, but was stopped when he jumped in beside me, pulling me under. Pushing him away, I rose to the surface, gasping for air. He surfaced behind me, laughing.

Turning to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You look like a drowned rat," I teased.

Bringing my head to his, he kissed me. Pulling away after a moment, he whispered, "And you're beautiful."

Smiling, I kissed him again.

Later we left, returning to the horses. Saddling them, we returned to Corus, Bella prancing the whole way.

Soon we were back at The Dancin' Dove handing our horses to the hostlers. "And now we change for lunch," Rosto said as we left the stables, crossing the road to our lodgings.

I left him downstairs, heading up to my room. As I opened the door, Pounce, who was still curled up on my bed, lazily opened his eyes.

_Back so soon?_

"No, I just came back to change," I answered, pulling out the dress Aniki had gave me for my birthday.

_I see why. You look like you drowned._

"That's enough out of you," I said, brushing out my hair.

He laughed, then watched as I brushed through all the knots in my hair. When it was finally tangle free, I put on the dress, a dark blue dress with thin straps. "Are you coming this time?" I asked, rubbing him behind the ears.

_I think I will take a nap before Watch._

"You already took a nap you lazy cat," I retort as Rosto knocked on the door. Opening it, I turned back to Pounce. "Behave."

Shutting the door, I turn to Rosto. "He wants to sleep," I explained.

"That's fine," he answered, kissing my neck. "Aniki chose well. That dress suits you." I smile as he wraps an arm around me as we head downstairs.

The streets were busy, making traveling slow. Soon we arrived as a popular restaurant, The Annabelinda, which was named after the first owner's two daughters. It was a small place full of people, mainly couples. As they seated us, I started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how much people are going to talk. The Rogue and the Dog."

Rosto laughed as well. "You don't care, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, of course not."

As we ate, however, I started thinking. Did I really want to end up like my mother? Sure, Rosto seemed perfect, but those rushers who abused my mother probably seemed perfect to her too. A rusher was a rusher, no matter how you looked at it. Just like a Dog was a Dog, a noble was a noble. I must have gone temporarily insane.

Jumping up, I fled through the doors, ignoring Rosto's call of "Beka!"

Running through the streets, I somehow made it back home, and sat down at the back of the courtyard's fountain. I had barely sat down when Rosto ran in.

"Beka!" he exclaimed when he saw me, walking over. "Beka, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling before me so that we were closer to eye level.

"Nothing," I said, turning my head away so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes.

"Of course it's something, Beka," he replied. "It's about your mother, isn't it?"

I said nothing.

"Beka, are you your mother?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "No, of course not."

"Then why do you think what happened you your mother would happen to you? You're a Dog, Beka. You know how to defend yourself. She didn't. If a man tried to beat you, you'd probably beat him."

I gave him a small smile. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Resting my head on his shoulder, I said, "Just keep what you told me in mind."

Rosto laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "Of course. Do you want to go back to lunch?"

"No, I was almost finished. What about you?"

"I was almost finished as well," he answered, moving so that he was sitting beside me. "And I already paid the bill."

"I'd rather just sit here for a while," I said as I leaned against him.

"So would I," he agreed, kissing my neck.

We stayed there for a while, in each other's arms until he had to leave. Then I came up here to write in my journal before watch. Now, however, it's almost time for practice. But Goddess help any man who tries to beat me, though I'm sure Rosto won't. Pounce, on the other hand, is scratching my hand, trying to get me to stop writing.

**AN 1:**** This was a little longer than I expected, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed my Christmas present to you. I worked a long time on my birthday yesterday to get it to you on time. So please review!**

**AN 2:**** I added a poll to my profile. 'Which Tamora Pierce book is your favorite?' So please go vote and support your favorite book. And if I happened to miss any, feel free to let me know!**

**Merry Christmas to you,**

**Merry Christmas to you,**

**Merry Christmas Dear Reviewers,**

**Merry Christmas to you!**

**Laughs. Yes, I may be partially insane. Just kidding!**

**The Dragon Kasia**


End file.
